Pooh's Adventures of Sailor Moon R: The Movie
Pooh's Adventures of Sailor Moon R: The Movie is the the first Winnie the Pooh/Sailor Moon crossover made by BowserMovies1989. Plot The movie opens with a young Darien on the roof of a hospital: he hands another small boy a rose. The little boy thanks him and says "No one has ever given me a gift before". He then dissolves into thin air as he vows to bring Darien a flower. The movie flashes forward to the present day, with Darien, Serena, and the rest of the four Sailor Scouts along with Pooh and his friends at a botanical garden. Serena tries to steal a kiss from Darien, but when Darien notices that they're being spied on, he walks off outside alone. Suddenly the fountain a few feet from him mysteriously goes silent and a pink rose-petal floats past him. The sky goes dark and thousands of flower-petals fall out of the sky as the girls come outside; Serena and Rini laughing and giggling. A young man about Darien's age appears and the flower petals vanish. The young man runs up to Darien, asking him if he saw the flower petals, but the young man interrupts her and takes Darien's hand. Darien has no idea as to the identity of the young man, and Serena is terrified of these events. She tries to remove the man's hand from Darien, but the man gets angry and pushes Serena down. He vows that no one will prevent him from keeping his promise. He shoots flower petals at the group and then vanishes in a flurry of them. While the girls question the identity of the young man, Darien mutters "Fiore... it can't be." Later, back at Rei's temple, the Gang (without Darien) discuss an asteroid which has started to approach Earth and on which Luna and Artemis have discovered traces of vegetal life. The talk turns into gossip about Darien's and Fiore's possible relationship, while Serena thinks about how Darien had told her that he had no family and was alone, and how she had promised him she would be his family from now on. Fiore sends a flower-monster, Glycina, to Tokyo, where it begins draining the life energy from the populace. Our Heroes free the people, but suffer injuries. It emerges that Fiore uses a Xenian flower. Fiore resumes his attack, but just as he seems about to kill Sailor Moon by impaling her on his claw-like fingernails, Tuxedo Mask jumps in front of her and takes the hit himself. Mortified, Fiore takes Darien's limp body back aboard an asteroid rapidly approaching Earth and begins to revive him in a crystal filled with liquid. Darien remembers a young Fiore, who had made friends with him just after his parents died. Darien had previously assumed that that he had made up the boy as an imaginary friend. Fiore had had to leave Darien (the Earth's atmosphere did not suit him), but before they parted Darien gave Fiore a rose. After that, Fiore wandered the galaxy,searching for a worthy flower for Darien, and found the Xenian blossom,which began to rule him. He then returns to Earth,seeking revenge on the humans who had made Darien lonely. Meanwhile the heroes have found out that the energy from the asteroid matches the evil energy of the flower-monster,and conclude that Fiore has hidden there and that he holds Darien as a prisoner. After Luna and Artemis tell them of an old legend about the Xenian flower and how it destroyed planets by using weak-hearted people, the heroes teleport to the asteroid to battle Fiore and rescue Darien. Hundreds of flowers cover the asteroid. Fiore confronts the heroes and tells them of his plan to scatter flower-seeds all over the planet,draining humanity's energy. The heroes then fight hundreds of flower-monsters. The monsters combine into one and ensnare the heroes; Mars tosses Moon aside before it can get them too. Fiore orders Moon to drop her weapon,the Cutie Moon Rod, and them to surrender,or their friends will suffer. They urge them to fight,but she drops the weapon and begins to cry. Xenian's control over Fiore weakens with the display of emotion and the flower monsters disappear and the heroes fall to the ground. The Xenian then possesses Fiore's body. Darien breaks free as Fiore begins to attack Moon. Fiore accuses Serena of inability to understand his loneliness, causing the Guardian Senshi to remember their own loneliness. The heroes tell Fiore that without Serena, they all would have been left alone, and beg him not to kill them. But he tells them "NO" then Fiore goes to stab Serena, but Darien throws a rose and collapses. Serena is safe. The rose embedded in Fiore's chest destroy's the Xenian's possession over Fiore. Fiore feels betrayed by Darien, and all the flowers on the asteroid vanish. However, the asteroid continues to hurtle towards Earth. Serena wakes up, and despite her friends' warnings uses the Silver Crystal to try to change the course of the asteroid. However, Fiore suddenly grabs Serena's brooch in an attempt to stop her, which then causes Serena to forcingly detransform. Serena grabs Fiore, who suddenly sees a vision. Fiore realizes that Serena had given Darien the rose that Darien gave to Fiore. Fiore becomes overcome with emotion, and the Xenian is destroyed. Fiore vanishes, and Darien and the heroes lend Princess Serenity their powers to sustain the Silver Crystal as the asteroid descends towards Earth. The Silver Crystal shatters, the asteroid breaks up,and Serena. The heroes and Darien cry over Serena, but Fiore reappears and thanks Darien. He gives Darien a nectar-filled flower with Fiore's life-energy. Darien kisses Serena, reviving her. And as she returns to life, Fiore,reduced to the form of a child again, returns to space to live in peace. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Ed, Edd, Eddy, The Masters of Evil, and The Crime Empire (Joker, Harley Quinn, Two-Face, The Penguin, and the Fearsome Five) will guest star in this film. *This takes place before Mistress 9's revival. *This will be dedicated to Susan Aceron (1972-2016). *The storytelling continues in Pooh's Adventures of Sailor Moon S: The Movie. Category:Pooh/Anime films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Anime Films